Talk:Recon barrel extension
I think that the blue N-Strike version that comes with the Retaliator should be included as another color scheme since they are virtually identical. FireChief420 (talk) 03:45, September 17, 2012 (UTC) : I did a little reading and found out that they are the same, sans the aesthetical rifling in the Retaliator's barrel. I can merge them at some point in the new few days when I'm not busy, unless someone else beats me to it. Jet Talk • ] 04:05, September 17, 2012 (UTC) : :: I don't understand why the page would need to be renamed; I've redirected Retaliator barrel extension to point to this article. Either way I've fixed the article up. Jet Talk • ] 18:55, September 17, 2012 (UTC) : We already have an article named barrel extension. Naming a specific barrel extension "barrel extension" implies that it is the only one, which is not true whatsoever. I'm keeping the name the same because it's going to keep from people getting confused. Jet Talk • ] 19:30, September 17, 2012 (UTC) : That would make for a long and messy article. Jet Talk • ] 19:46, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :It was re-released with an N-Strike Elite blaster. Does that not make it a N-Strike Elite barrel extension? Either way I've re-added that information back into the article, albeit in a different place. Also, yes, I have seen your blog post. However, I've been very busy this weekend with school work and other such things. I doubt we will have leaks like we did in the past, since we've since then adopted a new speculation and leak policy, with your help. Jet Talk • ] 22:58, September 17, 2012 (UTC) : The idea of changing it to just "barrel extension" didn't really make sense either. Just keep it as it is, like have a section dedicated to the new one or something. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 02:06, September 18, 2012 (UTC) : I've mentioned previously that merging all information like that onto one page would make it incredibly messy. The only thing that list pages are acceptable for are things like fake blasters from video games and the list of Nerfers we have. Merging all barrel extensions and scopes would be counter-intuitive. Jet Talk • ] 04:33, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Are you counting the LS front gun as a barrel extension? I think it was made before the recon barrel extension. for got to sign --TMG (talk) 03:59, September 18, 2012 (UTC) : I totally forgot about the Longshot front blaster. Thanks about that. Jet Talk • ] 04:33, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Jet, there are not even that many scopes or barrel extentions to merge in the first place. The only category would be the clips.```` Question about the rifling - I have two Retaliators, I know that the barrel extensions with them are rifled with a clockwise twist. So my question is: Is the original Recon's barrel rifled? If so are the grooves and lands twisted or straight? Jamesaw (talk) 19:08, January 27, 2013 (UTC) The original Recon's barrel is rifled; there is no twist. The grooves run straight. [[User:Zorrodelcinicismo|'Witty']][[User talk:Zorrodelcinicismo| Englishman]] 19:57, January 27, 2013 (UTC)